User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 5
Here’s the fifth chapter for you guys! It’s a bit less exciting than the previous four chapters, but still holds a fair share of drama…and foreshadowing. Enjoy! Link to Chapter 4 ' Chapter 5- The next morning, Nina and Amber were out getting breakfast together. All the girls had camped in Patricia’s room for the night- much to the anger of her room-mate, who promptly slept with someone else that night- and soon the first real meeting would start. They were out at a little restaurant, and while they ate, they talked. “So, Amber,” Nina asked her friend, “How was fashion school?” “It was so great, I mean, I learned enough beauty tricks to make even Victor look attractive. And that takes skill. I just know I’ll be a major designer one day,” She smiled, flipping her hair. “And what about you, Neens? How was America?” “It was okay. Much less interesting.” She replied, after taking a sip of her drink, “It was just me and Gran again. But it was good.” Amber was grinning. “Well, I can think of one certain boy who must make it great to be back,” She laughed. “Amber…Fabian and I are just friends again.” “Yeah, okay,” Her friend said, in disbelief. “I’ll make sure that doesn’t last too long. After all, it’s my mission to make sure Fabina lasts more than one week this time. It’ll work, you’ll see.” “It’s been a year. He’s probably moved on.” “He still likes you Neens, trust me. I ''am the love expert here.” Nina rolled her eyes at her friend fondly, until she continued. “Then again, boys are very ''weird. Alfie has a new girlfriend now. Can you believe it?” Nina was already aware of this, and thought that Willow seemed like a good match for Alfie, even if she and Willow had not yet really gotten to know each-other. But she was not going to tell that to Amber. “What do I do, Neens?” “Ummm…” She had to think about this. What kind of a friend would she be if she gave Amber advice that might just make things between her and Alfie fall apart? “I’d let him decide who he wants. Don’t pressure him, just give him space. I think. Does that help?” “I’ll try…” Amber sighed dramatically. “Sometimes, it is very hard to be me.” -------- The first Sibuna meeting was held in the forest near the college. Everyone sat in a circle, and Eddie began to speak. “Hey guys. So, I was thinking. Our first order of business should be to figure out the leadership thing. So, who’s up for co-leaders?” “You mean, you and Nina?” Asked Fabian, who was sitting in between her and Mara. Eddie smiled. “Exactly.” “I’d be up for that,” Nina said, smiling now, too. It made perfect sense- the original leader, and the new leader, working side by side. Chosen One and former Osirian, partnering at last. “Okay, great. Anyone want to argue this idea? No? Then I guess its official. We’re co-leaders.” Patricia, who was sitting just next to Eddie, said, “Now, I actually have a suggestion too. I think the co-leader idea is…good, but might not be too effective. Sorry, nothing against either of you, but we’re a large group, and Sibuna is famous for having…difficulties.” She smirked. “That’s why I propose some secondary leadership as well. Anyone up for that?” “Nice idea, Yacker!” Nina nodded. “I like it too. It would be nice to have people to help with things like planning and leading missions, and keeping charge if anything ''ever ''happened to Eddie and I.” Which, concerning their Egyptian identities- or former identity, in Eddie’s case- that could be very likely. Joy, who was sitting on the other side of Patricia, agreed. “I say we nominate Fabes for that,” “I agree.” She smiled, touching his arm. He grinned at her. “Fabian’s in,” Eddie decided. “Cool, who else? Well… KT ''was my partner last year, I say it only makes sense to promote her too,” Nina nodded in agreement, but noticed Patricia was beginning to look a bit annoyed. Out of jealousy, she figured, and left it at that. “So, I guess you’re in, KT. Anyone else?” When nobody spoke up, Nina said, “I guess it’s settled, everyone in?” Well, the majority seemed to be in agreement. Those who weren’t nodding at least seemed content. But Patricia still looked annoyed. Nina felt sympathy for her, but if she wasn’t about to speak up, there was nothing to do about it. Eddie didn’t seem to notice, so he said, “Alright, I guess it’s time to scramble. Let’s get to work guys! Sibuna?” “Sibuna.” Everyone scattered, Nina finding herself following Fabian…and Mara. It was new, but not that strange. Both were pretty smart, so it made sense that they’d go together. But… Part of her wondered if there was something going on that she had not been told. That, though, would be ridiculous. Right? ''''Thanks for reading guys! Like I said above, if this one wasn’t as exciting, well, this one was for setting up plots for the future. FORESHADOWING BICHES, DO YOU THINK YOU CAUGHT ANY? Anyways, chapter 6 is gonna be good, so see you then 'J 'Chapter 6 > ' Category:Blog posts